


Tissue

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Originally two drabbles posted on fanfiction.net in 2009. Neville cheering Cho up.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 1





	Tissue

Cho Chang sat in despair as tears rolled down her innocent face. She couldn't believe how harsh Umbridge really was, things were starting to well with Harry and then things all went into a disaster again. Just when she almost got over Cedric's death, now she has to try and get over Harry as well. Things were absolutely nothing but devastation for the raven haired girl.

'Why is life so cruel to me?' She thought to herself. 'I really miss Cedric and now I'm in Harry's bad books.' She buried her face in her hands, thinking she was really useless and was nothing but a waste of space to everyone. Just when things start to go really well, they all crash back down for Cho and she has to start all over again to fix her heart.

She looked down on a dark frog that hopped over her carelessly. She was quickly startled by the croaking frog that jumped into her lap. Now it wasn't that Cho was scared of Frogs, she just didn't expect a frog to be keeping her company in her time of heartache.

"Trevor!" A familiar voice called as Cho quickly looked behind and saw tall and pretty cute Neville Longbottom call out his frog. She remembered that Neville used to always lose his frog, and unfortunate things used to happen to him too. She picked up his frog and passed Trevor over to Neville. "Sorry about that Cho," He said as he grabbed Trevor and then caught a glimpse of Cho's tears. "Are you alright Cho?"

"Not really," Cho replied as she was trying to wipe her tears away.  
"Still upset about Cedric and Harry?" Neville asked. Cho nodded as she started sobbing even harder by Neville mentioning the guys named. "Don't worry Cho, look here's a tissue."

"Thanks Nev." Cho grabbed the white paper tissues that Neville had grabbed from his pocket. As she felt Neville pat her on the back. "Still hard to get over Cedric, and I haven't been getting on with Harry so much."

"I'm sure things will be OK soon." Neville assured her. "You just have to be more positive, I mean you're lucky to still have your parents. Mine are dead, and I know they're looking over me. I'm sure Cedric's looking over you. I'm sure you and Harry will be friends again."

"You think so?" Cho asked as her sobbing had calmed down.

"Yeah, I think so."

Glistening white glittering snow flakes slowly fell from the sky and onto the ground. Cho and Neville stood outside the doors of the castle as the pretty Ravenclaw girl and ditzy Gryffindor lad looked upon the falling snow. Their legs were freezing cold stuck in the depth of the falling snow, it was quite difficult to walk and even move in the snow. They were lucky that they wrapped both of their scarfs together around them as they held tightly onto each other's hand.

Cho giggled at Neville's hat, that was knitted for him by his grandmother. It was dark blue with pink stripes and pom-poms dangling around his ear. She thought his hat was rather cute, but not as cute as him. She played with his earlobes and gave him a cheerful smile. "It's so pretty watching the snow fall."

"It sure is," Neville replied as he nodded as he saw the snow flakes fall on her black hair, "But it's not as pretty as you."


End file.
